


A surprising cup of tea

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A surprise guest invades your home and causes you some troublePart of my valentine 2021 event
Relationships: Jim Moriarty & Reader, Jim Moriarty & You
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 3





	A surprising cup of tea

“Breaking news. We interrupt this program with an official report from Scotland Yard.” The television had cut off the program you had playing in the background. You could just make out the sound of the news over the gently rumbling of the kettle 

Looking up from your lunch that you’d been prepping, you hurried into the adjoined living room of your small apartment and stared at the tv. Just as you reached to turn the sound up, a low whistle sounded from the doorway. “I don’t see why it is such a big deal that I got out. It’s not like they used a high security prison to hold me.”   
You turned to see Jim Moriarty in the doorway. Despite the fact that had just escaped prison he had on a rather smart suit and tie. His hair was neatly slicked back and he didn’t even look like he’d broken as sweat. Though, if had done so, it would have been very out of style for Moriarty.  
“Two Guards were injured.” You pointed out. There wasn’t much you could do for the moment, other than be polite. Jim was standing between you and the living room phone, your own was in the kitchen and he would probably follow you to the kitchen. The hallway phone sat on the hall shelf as if the inanimate object was taunting you. The kettle clicked to indicate that it was done boiling. You glanced at Jim who had been watching you assess the room and how easily you could call for help.  
“What’s done is done. All that matters now, all that’s ever mattered, is that we’re together. So shut up, and drink your tea.” He said curtly. Jim smiled as he gestured for you to go back into the kitchen. You reluctantly went off, making two cups of tea. While you did you made sure to send a quick text to John and then turn off your phone. It wasn’t hard to hide from your person. When you returned all the phones had gone. You caught a glimpse of the empty phone cradle in the hall as you rushed past the room to set the mug of tea next to Jim who had sat on the corner armchair in your living room. He was watching the news report with a gleeful look as if he found his escape amusing. Now you just needed to plan your escape. Who knows how long you’d be stuck with him.


End file.
